The purpose of this study is to assess optimal therapy to create TSH suppression in patients with thyroid cancer. The approach is to compare the response of 2 tumor markers for thyroid cancer, 13II uptake and thyroglobulin concentrations, in response to different levels of TSH within and below the normal range. These studies will provide needed additional data upon which to base guidelines for treatment of thyroid cancer patients.